


You're Hired

by izone_stan48



Series: Everybody Wants Minjoo [5]
Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izone_stan48/pseuds/izone_stan48
Summary: Wherein Kim Minjoo gets forced by her best friend to hire her younger sister Jo Yuri as her personal secretary.OrThe Minyul CEO au someone asked me to write.
Relationships: Jo Yuri/Kim Minju
Series: Everybody Wants Minjoo [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094723
Kudos: 10





	You're Hired

“Please Minjoo!” 

It was a normal day for Minjoo, she woke up early, worked out, and then headed to work. Well, as normal a day would go for one of the youngest CEOs in South Korea.

“No.” The young CEO sighed at her best friend, Jo Chaewon. Her day was normal, and that meant another day of her best friend bothering her.

“Why not!? You just have to give her a job! She can even be your secretary or something! Just please hire her!” Chaewon whined out. She was honestly starting to get desperate and was so close to throwing out her pride and begging on her knees.

“Because I already have a secretary! And why can’t she work at your company anyway?” The taller girl countered back, this was getting ridiculous! The older girl also had a very successful company, so why does her younger sister have to get a job at hers?

“Because she’s studying music production and her school is requiring her to work at an entertainment company! And in case you forgot, our company is only a production company.” Chaewon was starting to get frustrated with her younger sister, why couldn’t she just study film or acting so that she could work for their company instead.

“There are hundreds of entertainment companies in South Korea, why does she have to work here?”

“Why should she work there when KMJ is literally one of the biggest entertainment companies in the country! Besides, you're my best friend and you’re the only person I actually trust to not take advantage of Yuri.” 

Minjoo couldn’t believe she was getting convinced, curse Chaewon and her knowledge of how to persuade her. Nevertheless, she already had a secretary, and mind you she was actually rather fond of this one because she wasn’t an old bitch like her previous ones.

“As much as I want to Chae, I already told you I have a secretary.”

“Well, you can make your personal secretary. That’s even better actually! She’ll constantly have to stick by your side so you can keep an eye on her better.” The older girl was pleading that she would agree.

The young CEO sighed in defeat once the older girl pulled out her secret weapon, pouting. She knew she could never resist her whenever she would act cute like that. Cursing herself for her weakness for aegyo.

“Fine, but we’re getting a bigger discount when you produce our next music video.”

“DEAL! Thank you Minmin! I’ll go tell her now, her lunch break should just be starting anyways. See you soon, love you!” With that final goodbye, Chaewon rushed out of her office and headed to Yuri’s university.

Minjoo sighed to herself again, Chaewon’s younger sister better be a damn good secretary, or else she'll regret ever succumbing to the older girl’s pouting face yet again.

\-------------------------------------------------

“Excuse me, WHAT!?” Yuri was not having a good day, at all.

First, she woke up late and didn’t have time to eat breakfast, so she was starving. Then she missed her train and had to wait for the next one, almost missing her first class of the day. And now her sister is at her university telling her that she has a job now, and to not embarrass her by slacking off.

“I got you a job at KMJ Ent as the CEO’s personal secretary. It took me a lot of negotiating to get you a job so you better not waste my efforts.” Chaewon told her younger sister. Now, if only the brat would at least look a little grateful that she was helping her graduate and not look like she hates the very thought of having a job.

“How did you even pull that off? KMJ is so hard to even get an interview, that all my friends gave up trying because of the ridiculous amount of requirements needed. Now you’re telling me you got me a job and not a job interview?” 

“Your big sister is amazing like that.” bragged Chaewon while flicking her hair into Yuri’s face. “Besides, you’re forgetting the fact that I know the CEO.”

“WAIT! You said I’d be the PERSONAL secretary of the CEO, what if that old man molests me or something? How could you sell your favorite sister like that?” Yuri freaked out, she did NOT want a creepy pervert to make her, his personnel anything!

“Yah! First of all, Yena will get mad at you for assuming you’re my favorite sister, and second of all, did you honestly forget the fact that Kim Minjoo, my BEST FRIEND is literally KMJ’s CEO?” The older girl facepalmed at her sister’s weird antics, sometimes she thinks she’s the only normal one out of her two sisters.

“Oh, right… I forgot about that.” How could Yuri forget about Chaewon’s gorgeous best friend? And it’s not that she likes her or anything, but she’s not blind. Kim Minjoo is literally a goddess and anyone who says otherwise is lying. 

“Your lunch break is ending, I’ll see you at home okay? You start work next week right after your finals.”

“Wait, that soon?” 

“Do you want to graduate early or not? The sooner you finish your required work experience, the better.” On that final note, Chaewon went ahead and left her younger sister to ponder about her awaiting job.

“My friends are NOT gonna believe this.” was the last thought in Yuri’s mind before she went to her next class.

\-----------------------------------------------------

And just as Yuri thought, her friends did NOT in fact believe that she scored a job at KMJ Ent. 

“There is absolutely no way you got a job there, I tried to apply and the waiting list was longer than the Han river.” There was nothing Yuri could say that would make Yujin believe that the hamster got a job at the hottest entertainment company right now.

“Turns out Chaewon-unnie the CEO so she was able to convince her to hire me.” explained Yuri.

“Right! I forgot Chaewon-unnie and Minjoo-unnie are best friends.” exclaimed Wonyoung.

“You know her?” echoed both Yuri and Yujin.

“Yeah? She’s the cousin I’m literally always talking about.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me? I could have gotten an interview if you just used her connections! Wait! You probably have some power in the company right?” Yujin was freaking out, because how could her best friend keep this from her.

“Yup! Watching you stress about not getting a job yet was very amusing, so I just let you be until you gave up.” Sometimes Wonyoung could be such an annoying tease. 

“Don’t worry though, I already got us a job there anyway. It was actually supposed to be for the three of us, but since Yuri-unnie already has a job that I assume is in a different department, it’ll just be us two.” 

“Couldn’t I just be with the two of you? I don’t want to be alone.” Yuri pouted.

“Why would you be alone? I’m sure there are others who will work with you.” asked Wonyoung, tilting her head in confusion.

“Apparently my job is to be the CEO’s personal secretary, so it probably means I’ll only be working for her.” Explained Yuri.

“In that case I recommend you stay with Minjoo-unnie. She’s a much nicer boss than the division Yujin and I are gonna work for.” 

“What division will that be anyway?” Yujin asked.

“The trainee division, we’ll be helping out with the trainees with their lessons and stuff. Eunbi-unnie is in charge and let me tell you, she is scary! She used to be part of the Korean army.” 

“Woah, now I’m scared!” Growing pale at the fact that their boss used to be in the army, Yujin was suddenly less excited than she was a few seconds ago.

Yuri sighed at the fact that she wasn’t going to be in the same division as her two friends, but at least they’ll be in the same company. Hopefully, they at least get to have lunch together and still hang out from time to time.

Next week was going to be her first day at her job, but until then she unfortunately still has her final exams to worry about.

\-------------------------------------------------

Today was the day Chaewon’s younger sister was supposed to start her job as her personal secretary and to say Minjoo was nervous was an understatement. 

She knows exactly who Jo Yuri is, she was the cute, youngest daughter of the Jo family, who also owned the partner company of KMJ Ent., JYRz Productions. 

Growing up with Chaewon as her best friend meant that Minjoo was familiar with Yuri and to say she was unaware of exactly how beautiful the other has gotten over the years was a lie. 

See, even though she was the same age as Yuri, she was in the same year as Chaewon because she got moved up a year, so Minjoo was only “my sister’s best friend” to Yuri.

Unfortunately, Minjoo was attracted to the youngest Jo ever since she heard her sing during the school talent show when they were in high school. She has never told anyone about her feelings, especially not Chaewon. So when her best friend asked her to give Yuri a job, well, let’s just say she spent a long time gay panicking the past week.

\-------------------------------------------------

“We’re here idiot, get out of the car.” Chaewon parked her car at her designated parking spot whenever she was over at the KMJ building. 

“I’m nervous.” Yuri was biting her lip in nervousness, a habit she’s always had since she was younger.

“Don’t be, you know Minjoo, she’s a literal angel.” The older girl tried to console her younger sister.

“That’s the problem! You know how I am around attractive people!” whined out Yuri, it wasn’t her fault that attractive people made her single brain cell stop working.

“I know Minjoo is attractive, but you literally always see her? Remember on your 15th birthday when she tripped and fell into our pool?” 

“Yeah, that WAS pretty funny.” Yuri laughed remembering that moment.

“And that’s just one of MANY clumsy Minjoo moments, there was also this one time during Christmas when she choked on her drink and almost sprayed it our all over our dinner!” both sisters had tears in their eyes while remembering that night, needless to say, it was one of the more memorable Christmas memories they have.

“Okay. let’s do this!” Trying to calm her nerves, Yuri stepped out of her sister’s car and headed to the elevator. 

\-------------------------------------------------

_Chaewon: We’re heading up now!_

Taking a deep breath to prepare herself, Minjoo tidied up her desk and prepared herself to see Yuri again. 

It’s been a year since the two of them saw each other since Minjoo immediately took up the CEO position after she graduated because her father wanted to step down and retire. 

She has been so busy that apart from the regular lunch dates with Chaewon, she hasn’t had the time to leave her office since she became the CEO.

_*knock knock*_

Lifting her head at the sound of knocking on her office door, Minjoo told them to come in.

“Hey, Minjoo.” Chaewon was the first one who greeted her, and she thinks she may have given a half-hearted greeting back because all of her attention was on the youngest Jo.

Jo Yuri hasn’t changed, yet she did. She was still the same height, still had a cute nose, and soft lips. But her hair was shorter, and her features were more mature. She was still as beautiful as the first time Minjoo saw her.

“Hey Yuri…” the young CEO mumbled out a greeting, still distracted with staring at the shorter girl.

“Minjoo-ssi.” Yuri bowed because even though they’ve known each other since they were kids, Minjoo was now her boss and she had to be respectful.

Cringing at Yuri greeting her formally, “Yah, what’s with the -ssi? You never call me like that.”

“Well, I just thought, since you’re my boss now--”

“None of that boss stuff, just call me Minjoo like you always do.” 

While the two were exchanging pleasantries, Chaewon was staring at Minjoo suspiciously. She has known the younger girl since they were in diapers, so she of all people knows that Minjoo only acts like this when she’s around someone she likes.

Gasping at the sudden thought that what if Minjoo liked Yuri. That was impossible, right? She would have told her otherwise-- unless the younger girl thought she’d be mad if she said she was crushing on her younger sister.

Well in normal circumstances, Chaewon would probably kill the idiot who even glanced at her younger sister, but Minjoo was an exception. 

If her best friend really did like Yuri, then she was more than fine with that, because she knew without a doubt that Minjoo would love her sister more than anyone in this world ever could.

“OKAY THEN!” Clapping her hands to get the two girl’s attention because as Chaewon was having an inner monologue, the two were busy staring at each other which makes her believe that Yuri may have feelings for Minjoo too. 

“I still have to go to work or else Yena will get mad at me again.” Chaewon turned to Minjoo, “I leave Yuri in your care now Minjoo!” and turned to Yuri, “Behave! I’ll pick you up later and if not, just take a cab. See you guys!” Chaewon said her goodbyes and left the two alone.

“So um…” Yuri trailed off, why was it suddenly so awkward? 

“Right, um… Chaewon said you’ll be my personal secretary, but I kind of already have one, so you’ll be more like my shadow instead. You’re trying to be a music producer right?” Minjoo asked her.

“Yeah--” 

“Perfect! If you follow me around you’ll get an idea of how an actual song for an artist gets made, from the conceptualization of the concept to the songwriting itself. I actually have to make a song for one of my artists right now, so you’re in luck!”

Yuri’s heart began to beat a little faster when Minjoo sent an eye smile her way. Why was she suddenly feeling this way? The other girl has probably smiled at her a thousand times, so why is she feeling butterflies in her stomach?

“Are you I should just follow you around? What kind of job is that?” Was it just her or did Minjoo just make up a job for her on the spot?

“Well, you’ll technically be sorta like my assistant, but instead of fetching me coffee and stuff you’ll be helping me make a song and make plans for my artists.” explained the taller girl.

“Oh…” Biting her lip in thought, Yuri missed the way the young CEO’s eyes drifted straight to her lips at her action. 

Minjoo gulped and prayed to the heavens that she’ll survive a few months with Yuri always being by her side. She doesn’t know if her heart can handle the other girl, especially when she thinks everything Yuri does was attractive.

\-------------------------------------------------

“I don’t think I’ll survive my job!” 

Yuri was currently on a video call with Yujin and Wonyoung, the three girls were supposed to meet up during their lunch break, but the other two’s division head decided to treat them lunch.

“It’s only the first day, aren’t you exaggerating?” Wonyoung said from the other side of the screen.

“Yeah, what could you possibly be doing that’s so hard?” Yujin added.

“That’s just it! It’s not even a hard job, I spent the day reading about one of the company’s artist because I’m supposed to help make a song for them.” 

“Isn’t that great though?” asked Yujin in confusion.

“The problem is Minjoo!” the aspiring producer screamed out.

“Unnie? What did she do?” Wonyoung was bewildered, what could her cousin possibly do to make Yuri freak out like this.

“S-she’s, she’s just so--”

“Just so, what?”

“So _damn_ beautiful!” Yuri finally said what was really bothering her.

“Seriously....?” Yujin asked

“It’s so infuriating! She looks like an angel, especially when the light from the window perfectly frames her. And it doesn’t help that she constantly looks over at me to ask if I need help!”

“And… that’s bad, why?” asked Wonyoung

“Because of her freaking smile! It makes me sweat and feel so warm, and my heart suddenly starts beating faster out of nowhere, and I can’t help but want her to only smile at me like that.” Yuri ranted out everything she was feeling.

“Yuri, I don’t how to tell you this--” Wonyoung said, “--But it sounds like--” Yujin, “--you’re falling in love.” Both of them echoed out.

“I know! But I don’t know if I should be feeling this way.” Plotting down on her bed, Yuri picked up a frog plushy that Minjoo gave her as a birthday gift one year, and screamed into it.

\-------------------------------------------------

“Do you like Yuri?” 

After a long day at work, Minjoo went home, only she wasn’t expecting Chaewon to be in her apartment waiting for her.

“Why are you asking me that? Of course, I don’t” Minjoo avoided eye contact, and scratched her left wrist.

“You’re lying! You avoid eye contact and scratch your left wrist when you lie!’ Chaewon pointed out.

Cursing at the fact that Chaewon knew her too well, Minjoo had no choice but to come clean and admit her feelings.

“Fine! Yes, I like her.” bowing her head at her admission, Minjoo couldn’t look her best friend in the eye.

“ _Fuck_ …” Chaewon breathed out. She had her suspicions, but she didn’t think the young CEO would admit her feelings so easily. “Since when?” she asked.

“Remember our second year of high school, when Yuri was just a freshman and it took us forever to convince her to join the talent show? I don’t know why, because I’ve heard her sing a thousand times, but at that moment when she was up on stage, she glanced at you for support, but she also glanced at me and took a second longer to search my eyes for something.” Minjoo started telling Chaewon about the moment she knew her feelings for the younger girl started changing.

“It was like I saw her in a different light for the first time, she wasn’t my best friends younger sister anymore, the girl I would always tease growing up. She started to become Yuri, I started seeing her as someone I could end up falling for.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Chaewon asked, slightly shocked at how her best friend ended up having feelings for her younger sister. It made her feel warm inside knowing that someone as amazing as Minjoo could possibly end up with Yuri.

“I couldn’t exactly go up to you and say, hey, Chase, I have feelings for your sister, are you okay with that?” 

“I am, though.”

“Huh?”

“I’m okay with you liking Yuri.” The older girl clarified.

“Eh? What happened to the Chaewon I spent hours planning the death of anyone who even tries to ask Yuri out, with?” Minjoo was bewildered, how could her best friend be okay with her liking her younger sister.

“Minjoo, you are literally everyone’s dream girl, do you know how disappointed my mom was when I told her that the two of us will never get married because we don’t see each other that way?” Chaewon chuckled when she remembered her mom’s disappointed face.

“Well, at least now she still has a chance to be your mother-in-law if you end up marrying Yuri.” Her best friend gave her a teasing nudge.

“Ha! I wish I don’t think Yuri will ever see me as someone other than your best friend.” Minjoo sighed in defeat. 

“You never know Min, you are irresistible.” Chaewon didn’t know what Yuri feels about Minjoo, but she is hoping that the two of them do end up together. Then Minjoo will be her actual sister and her mother would get her wish of having the younger girl as another daughter.

\-------------------------------------------------

It’s been two months since Yuri started working for Minjoo and it has been two months filled with lingering stares, and subtle touches exchanged between the two of them.

Yuri wasn’t sure how to act and feel at first, but Minjoo made her feel like she was someone special. 

With the way the young CEO would bring her coffee every morning, to always sitting beside her during meetings and even when it’s just the two of them inside the taller girl’s office. 

Minjoo even started eating lunch with her friends! At first, the older girl used wanting to spend time with Wonyoung as an excuse, but everyone at the table secretly knew that wasn’t the case. 

Especially since she spent most of the time staring at Yuri and forgetting to eat. In which case Yuri would have to remind her and even feed her sometimes to both of their embarrassment.

And even on the days when Chaewon or Yena weren’t available to come and pick her up after work, instead of taking a taxi. Minjoo would always insist that she drives her home because she wanted to make sure that Yuri arrived home safe.

Yuri would deny anyone that asks, but she almost dies every time she glances at Minjoo while she’s driving. The young CEO would always remove her blazer, roll up her sleeves, and loosen her tie after work. And fuck it if it didn’t make Yuri feel something in her heart.

The aspiring music producer knew that the young CEO’s actions were past a normal boss/assistant relationship, and she didn’t understand anything anymore, but she was pretty sure that falling in love with her boss was NOT part of her job description.

“Hey Yuri, are you ready to go home? Chaewon told me she can’t pick you up, so I guess I’ll be your driver again today.” cue Minjoo’s famous eye smile.

“You know you really don’t have to keep driving me home every time my sisters aren’t available right?” Yuri tried to refuse Minjoo again.

“Are we really having this conversation again?” The young CEO just raised an eyebrow and Yuri couldn’t do anything else but sigh in defeat.

“Come on, then. Let’s go.” 

Knowing Yuri really didn’t have a choice, she started packing up her things, and just as she stood up to head to the door, her heel got stuck on her office chair causing her to trip and hit the… ground? 

Huh? Since when was the ground so warm and feel so secure. Yuri opened her eyes, that she reflexively closed when she fell, and locked eyes with Minjoo. 

The young CEO was quick enough to react and stop her from falling and hitting the ground. Her face was so close to Minjoo’s that she swore the other girl could hear how fast her heart was beating.

Minjoo, on the other hand, had a million thoughts running through her head. She could feel Yuri’s breath on her lips, and suddenly all she could think about was closing the distance between them and kissing the girl of her dreams.

“Go out with me.” said Minjoo, because damn it if she had to go through another day with making Yuri hers.

“H-huh?” Yuri stuttered out, she was expecting this sooner or later, but now that it was actually happening her mind drew a blank. 

“I like you Jo Yuri and no matter what, I am making you mine.” This was honestly so out of character for Minjoo, but never before in her life has wanted something more than Yuri to be hers and only hers. 

Call her possessive but she wants Yuri to be the first thing she thinks about in the morning and the last voice she hears before she goes to bed,

“O-okay…” Yuri mumbled out, face burning at Minjoo’s declaration. 

_*flash*_

At the sound of a flash, the two girls glanced up and saw Chaewon, Yena, Wonyoung, and Yujin standing at Minjoo’s office door with their phones up.

Realizing that Yuri was still in Minjoo’s arms, they quickly let go of each other and composed themselves. Though, Minjoo casually grabbed Yuri’s hand and intertwined their fingers together, causing the shorter girl’s heart to beat at an alarming speed.

“W-what are you guys doing here?” The young CEO coughed out of embarrassment.

“I said I wouldn’t be coming in order to surprise Yuri.” Chaewon explained.

“Huh? It’s not my birthday though?” a confused Yuri asked.

“We know that pabo!” Yena was here too, which was weird because her older sister would always be busy at their company.

“Yujin and I went to school earlier.” Wonyoung started to explain.

“And we saw that the three of us topped our final exams!” Yujin finished. 

“No way!” Yuri couldn’t believe it, this was definitely the best day of her life now. 

“That’s amazing! Congratulations, babe.” Minjoo smiled and wrapped her arms around Yuri.

“BABE!?” Echoed out the four spectators, adding to the blush on Yuri’s face.

This lead to an hour-long interrogation about the new couple, and needless to say they spent the entire night enduring their friends’ teasings. It didn’t matter though, because at the end of the day Minjoo gets to call the girl of her dream’s hers. 

And when Mama Jo found out the news of their relationship, well, let’s just say wedding plans have been made and requests of grandchildren from both sides have started. It was only the start of Minjoo and Yuri’s relationship, but they were sure that the future was bright for both of them.

\-------------------------------------------------

_**Short Bonus Scene / Epilogue:** _

And they were right because right now was their wedding night. Unfortunately, that meant a speech from Minjoo’s best friend and Yuri’s older sister.

“Let me tell you something about how these two love birds got together. Minjoo was Yuri’s boss -gasp- I know, weird right? You all can’t imagine what the two---”

Yuri loved her sister, honestly, she did. But the idiot apparently drank a little too much and is now sprouting non-sense. Letting out a sigh, she stood up in order to stop Minjoo from punching her best friend on their wedding night. 

The now successful music producer sighed in defeat and fondness at the antics of two of the most important people in her life. She has sealed her fate, Yuri has to deal with them for the rest of their lives now. 


End file.
